


Heaven

by absolute_value



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Catholic theme included, Homophobic references, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_value/pseuds/absolute_value
Summary: Now, this is me basically shading what I heard and experienced from Catholics around me (I am a Catholic, fyi). Things are I wrote are the things that I have experienced and heard, which I thought made no sense at all. This work contains so much of my personal opinion. So if you do not support homosexual love freely and openly due to religious reasons (and other reasons), I recommend pressing the back button for your sake. Enjoy.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this is me basically shading what I heard and experienced from Catholics around me (I am a Catholic, fyi). Things are I wrote are the things that I have experienced and heard, which I thought made no sense at all. This work contains so much of my personal opinion. So if you do not support homosexual love freely and openly due to religious reasons (and other reasons), I recommend pressing the back button for your sake. Enjoy.

Kiyoshi Teppei x Murasakibara Atsushi

  

 

 

Murasakibara is a mutant.

 

In a casual word, a weirdo. He simply thought there were three reasons why. One, he was the only one over two meters in his family. His father was 195cm, mom was 180cm, his sister was 180cm and brothers were taller than 185cm. It was true that his family was tall in general, but none of them were over two meters tall. When they took family pictures, Murasakibara Atsushi was the one who stuck out due to his crazy height. He had several nicknames in elementary, middle school, and now, in high school all concerning his height, most often referred to as a “giant.” Second, he was the only purple hair in his family aside from his father. His almost abnormal height plus the wicked purple hair made him stick out even more. And lastly, he was the only “pretend-to-be-Christian” in his family.

 

Murasakibara family were very religious and faithful Christians, to be exact, Catholics. His mother and father first met when they were volunteering in the church. They grew closer, got married, and gave birth to five young Murasakibara’s, who were also automatically drawn to religious path just like their parents. They all received baptism (* a Catholic event where a person officially becomes the member of church community) after few days they were born, and first communion (** ceremony where Christians first receive the Eucharist—the bread) when they were in 2nd grade. From their early age, they were “forced” to go to Sunday mass, yawning. For Murasakibara, Sunday masses were nothing but a boring, hour-long event that he can get a piece of bread and sip of wine near the end. It was definitely not enough to fill up his enormous belly. After that, the siblings were sent to Sunday Schools (*** a group that teaches usually kids about Catholic theory and creed) after the mass, which they had to spend another hour learning about God.

 

Surprisingly, it was only Murasakibara Atsushi who did not find any interest in Catholic faith. His older brothers and sister were very dedicated to their faith, and sometimes even invited their non-Catholic friends to become a part of religious community. And whenever he found himself thinking about what dessert he should eat on Monday afternoon after the classes when everybody was immersed in prayer, he always came across the thought that he was the weirdo of this family, of this Catholics, of this church community. Currently, Murasakibara Atsushi was enrolling in a Catholic mission school and devoting his life to the “Lord,” the man who he did not even know the face of.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Language Arts was annoying and boring as ever. Why did he ever have to know about how the narrator and characters felt, or the color of their shirts meant? He yawned with his mouth wide open and doodled on the margin of the page. Time like this, he thought studying and learning the lesson by himself was much better. Finally, the bell indicated that the class was over and his homeroom teacher entered the class. He reminded the students about the forms they had to hand in, the test coming up, all the news that everyone already knew about and dismissed them with the daily prayer. Murasakibara stuffed his textbook into his bag and exited the class. The sun was going down, and the silver-plated cross hanging in the middle of the classroom reflected the sunlight.

 

“Murasakibara!”

 

The man waved his hands at Murasakibara, who tried to walk slowly and calmly.

 

“You here, Ki-chin?”

 

Kiyoshi Teppei. Thump, thump. He made a giant grin, and Murasakibara frowned seeing Kiyoshi’s face. He still couldn’t get over the fact that he had to spend Friday afternoon volunteering at a church. Unlike the tall boy who was extremely dissatisfied, Kiyoshi was making the “stupid” smile.

 

“It’s so annoying.”

“We’re volunteering. Think that we’re sharing the love that Jesus shared for us.”

 

Murasakibara pouted, heading to the nursery for the volunteer that church Youth Group had set up. Nothing too big, it was going to Catholic nursery and helping the kids feel closer to the faith, which consisted of reading Bibles and doing religion related activities such as making Christmas trees out of paper or coloring illustration of Jesus. Murasakibara hated the volunteer so much, he just didn’t show it because he was in front of people. He would much rather brush and mop a dirty room until he’s too spent to move than crouch in a small that is too tiny for him, reading the same Bible story which he already had heard and read about five million times. Yes, it was another thing that he didn’t like children too much.

 

Unlike Murasakibara, Kiyoshi was very good with kids. He was generous, and read the boring bible stories with such exhilarating voice as if it was a sequel to Harry Potter. He also complimented them even when their drawings and colors were out of place. Seeing Kiyoshi like that, Murasakibara always thought Kiyoshi would be a very good father. And he himself would be a terrible father.

 

He didn’t want to go but held in the desire to complain. Murasakibara glanced at the shorter male, careful so that he wouldn’t notice. Round forehead, thick and nicely-shaped brows, tall noes and manly jaw. Some might argue, but from Murasakibara’s point of view, he was hotter than Hollywood actors. Kiyoshi looked handsome even in the ridiculous Santa costume and white beard (that year, Murasakibara was the Rudolf and had to wear the stupid reindeer headband. It was extremely embarrassing, so he never talked about it). Kiyoshi was the one talking their way there; it seemed like he was very happy. A few blocks of walking and they arrived at the nursery.

 

“Thank you so much for your help, Kiyoshi-kun, Murasakibara-kun. The kids are very happy to meet you again.”

“Thank you for inviting us again. We’re very happy to help.”

 

Could you please not say “us,” because I don’t want to be here.

 

“We prepared activities for lent (* season of 40 days Jesus spent on wilderness, enduring temptation from the devil) and the coming up Easter.”

“That sounds fantastic!”

 

The teacher smiled and Kiyoshi smiled back. He put his bag down and took out the materials he prepared for the day.

 

“You know what to do, right?” he said, handing Murasakibara a bag full of plastic eggs, “hide this in the room. Not in their bags or lockers.”

“Okay, Ki-chin.”

 

Kiyoshi went to the children. They all screamed with joy and ran up to him. He was always popular with everyone. They clang onto his knees, holding the hem of his pants, and asking non-stop questions. Despite the chaotic, celebrity-like attention, Kiyoshi managed to meet their eyes one by one and listened to all of their stories. He surely was a great guy. Murasakibara sighed and started to hide the Easter Eggs. Underneath the books, next to the chair, behind the desk, and etc. He knew that Kiyoshi left this work to him because he was aware that Murasakibara wasn’t good and didn’t like being with the kids. It was his kindness and consideration, so Murasakibara at least had to do this part well.

 

Kiyoshi then let the kids sit on the carpet and sat on the armchair for the teachers. He read the story he prepared. It was about Jesus resisting his temptation in the desert m the devilfro. The kids were paying close attention and then started to discuss their opinions after Kiyoshi was done. The most popular opinion was Jesus is great, because he resisted the temptation. Kiyoshi nodded, and saw Murasakibara who was done with his work and called him over. Murasakibara set next to Kiyoshi, crouching.

 

“Now, lent is for us to experience and share Jesus’ pain by making a promise to ourselves to give up or try certain things, right? What have you guys given up?”

“I gave up watching my favorite animation!”

“I start to go to sleep earlier.”

“I decided not to have a fight with my younger siblings.”

 

Does anyone actually keep these things? Murasakibara thought.

 

“That’s fantastic, guys! I started to read five bible chapters before I go to sleep, in English so that I can learn the language.”

 

Right. _That guy_ would.

 

“Then how about Murasakibara here?”

 

Everyone looked at Murasakibara. He tried not to frown because he was in front of the kids, and tried to think about something he had given up even though there wasn’t really one.

 

“If I were Murasakibara, I would give up on snacks.”

“Eh, Ki-chin, you give up what you ‘can’ give up. Not what’s ‘impossible’ to give up!”

 

He argued back, but the little kids laughed at what Murasakibara said. Kiyoshi laughed along with them and introduced them to their next activity; finding the Easter Eggs. Murasakibara was glad that he went through Kiyoshi’s question smooth enough.

 

The kids start to hurry once they were told that the person with most eggs would be granted a prize. Since Murasakibara hid quite a lot, every kid had at least one egg in their hand by the time was up. While some only had one and asking a friend if he can donate one, some had so much that he had to carry in his sweater. Kiyoshi gave the kid with the most egg—eight eggs—a lollipop and gave the rest a caramel chocolate to make it a “fair game.” Their volunteer was then over. Murasakibara and Kiyoshi said bye to them.

 

“I’m glad all went well.”

“Me too,” Murasakibara answered. He didn’t want to hear anything about volunteering, “Ki-chin, I’m hungry.”

“How long has it been since lunch time?”

“It’s already been three hours.”

 

I’m asking you to go eat dessert with me, idiot.

 

“I didn’t have any snack,” Murasakibara quickly added.

“Oh, okay. Then, do you want ice cream or something?”

 

Immediately, Murasakibara’s face lit up. That was his first time he smiled so happily since he met Kiyoshi that day. He nodded, and Kiyoshi smiled back. They didn’t talk anything about religion or church, but their daily lives, grade, school, and other topics. Walking with Kiyoshi while talking about non-religious matters was like walking on the moon. Kiyoshi said he was almost certain that he will have a major in physical therapy and Murasakibara said he will likely go into sciences.

 

They arrived at the ice cream shop, Murasakibara’s favorite. He chose cookie ‘n crème with extra chocolate chips, whipping cream, chocolate and caramel syrup. Kiyoshi chose yogurt flavor with strawberry and raspberry toppings. He always preferred something that wasn’t too sweet. As they were trying to find a seat in the shop,

 

“Huh? Kiyoshi? And, Murasakibara?”

 

They heard a somewhat familiar voice. It was Aida Riko and Kasamatsu Yukio of the Youth Group from the church. Murasakibara said hello back, but he couldn’t completely wipe off the disappointed look on his face. He finally got some alone time with Kiyoshi to talk about non-religious matters, and the two top most annoying and unwanted intruders in Murasakibara’s gigantic list of annoying people, were sitting in front of them. They invited Kiyoshi and Murasakibara to sit with them, and it was awkward to say no. Murasakibara sat down and looked around. Kiyoshi Teppei, Aida Riko and Kasamatsu Yukio, what a combination.

 

Kasamatsu was 20 years old, a local university student and a vice-president of Youth Group. No matter how busy he was, he always attended mass once a day. The ex-vice president of Youth Group was so motivated and moved by Kasamatsu’s faith that he appointed Kasamatsu as the following vice-president. Aida Riko is in Kiyoshi’s grade, a 12th grader, 18 years old. Not only she was very religious, but also she was a girl full of compassion and sympathy. She said she want to help the less fortunate people around the globe in the name of Christ. She was planning to take a gap year as soon as she gets the acceptance letter and leave to South East Asia for volunteering. Plus, Kiyoshi Teppei. No explanation needed. Murasakibara felt he shouldn’t be with these religious-as-fuck people.

 

“So, what’s up?” Kasamatsu asked.

“We were on our way from volunteering for nursery kids.”

“Aw, little kids are so adorable!” Riko exclaimed, “what did you do?”

“What we always do. Read bible stories, discuss, and a small activity. Today it was finding Easter Eggs.”

“That’s really cute,” Kasamatsu commented.

 

The conversation went on smoothly for three of them. It was not a good thing to happen for Murasakibara, who wanted a private time with Kiyoshi. He listened to their conversation and finished up his ice cream. When he was done and started to feel a little bored, he looked around the café and unintentionally ended up looking at the people sitting on the next table.

 

There were two guys, both around mid to late twenties. One man was wearing a beige colored shirts and black jeans, while other one was wearing white blouse and denim jacket. They were both done with their milkshake and were talking, smile on their face. Both seemed to be having a good time. Then, the man in denim jacket held onto beige shirt guy’s hands. They didn’t let go of their hands for a moment and continued talking. When their eyes met in air, they both let out a small laugh.

 

Murasakibara felt as if he saw something that he wasn’t meant to see although it completely unintentional. While Kasamatsu and Riko was talking, Kiyoshi who drifted off from their conversation followed Murasakibara’s gaze, ending up noticing the two man who were most likely gay. The grin on Kiyoshi’s face slowly faded away and Murasakibara saw his face becoming expressionless. His heart sank for a moment, but he tried to tell himself that Kiyoshi was just slightly surprised to see people being open about their relationship. Kiyoshi turned his face away and finished the last bit of his ice cream, joining the conversation with Riko and Kasamatsu again. When the guys in the next table left, Murasakibara asked the three people.

 

“I have a question.”

“Go ahead.”

“How do you think of homosexual people?”

 

Everyone made a face that the question was quite unexpected. Kiyoshi hesitated for a second.

 

“I myself is not homosexual, nor bisexual. Therefore, I cannot completely experience the emotion, the extent of happiness and pain the homosexual people feel. I think I don’t really have a right to judge them, and yeah, of course, judging someone is bad itself. I do think I should respect them.”

“Right?”

“But at the same time, I don’t think I can accept their behaviors.”

“What do you mean by that?”

 

The other two people were listening to their conversation.

 

“At the very beginning, God made man, and made woman out of the man’s rib cage. This means that man and woman are equal and made for each other. It’s was a plan made by God for man and woman to fall in love, sexually be engaged, and have kids.”

“And?”

“God’s creation and plan is a part of the nature. For a same-sex to engage sexually is against the law of nature.”

“What does that even mean? Why?”

“Kiyoshi’s right, Murasakibara-kun.”

 

Riko nodded at Kiyoshi’s words. He tried to stay calm, listening to Riko.

 

“If God made just men, or just women, it is a sure thing that they should engaged in love and sex. But God made man for woman and vice versa. It’s God’s intentions, and we must follow that because we are his creatures.”

“Their love is not a sin, and we must embrace them. We must try to understand them,” Kiyoshi said, “but to be sexually engaged and looking at each other with a sexual perspective a sin.”

“Then how about homosexual people? Why did God make them from the first place?” Murasakibara asked them.

“God didn’t make them,” Kasamatsu answered, “homosexuals are influenced due to their enviornment.”

“How?”

“I heard a story that once there was a man. He was only raised by women. His mother, sisters, younger sisters, and even friends. They were all women. He was affected by them and became gay.”

“That doesn’t make sense at all.”

“It does.”

“The church must embrace the homosexuals,” Riko said, “but the homosexuals must also respect the church and accept their nature.”

“Then, what if, if, you are a homosexual? Wait, no, what if your closest friend was gay? Or lesbian?”

 

The three of them exchanged stares, but no one said anything. It was Riko then who spoke.

 

“Same thing applies, I guess,” she said, “but why would you even think like that?”

“Yeah,” Kasamatsu said, quickly changed the topic, “so Kiyoshi, have you decided on your uni yet?”

 

Murasakibara didn’t know how to interpret his feelings then. It almost felt he had been beaten up by someone. Tears welled up and he hid it, letting his long hair cast shadow on his face as fingernails dug into his palm.

 

This is why I never intended to tell him.

 

The trio started to talk nonchalantly about the Youth summer camp, and Murasakibara left his seat, saying that he was going to use the washroom. He felt too sick. Instead of actually going to washroom, he exited the shop without letting any of them notice and walked home.

 

Their voices echoed in his brain until he couldn’t straight. All the other noises ringing in the city were muted and the trio’s unintelligible theory of homosexuality lingered within him. His heart beat until it was going to pop out, then his emotion spilt on the asphalt floor. He bit his lips, smudging tears with his sleeve. Completely forgetting that he was in the middle of the still busy street, he walked home crying. He didn’t care about the people passing by staring at him. Murasakibara even ignored Kiyoshi’s text and calls, which on a daily basis, he would have welcomed with all his might. He didn’t want to show his swollen, red eyes to his family members either so he slammed the door of his room shut after murmuring out a quick “I’m home.”

 

“Atsushi, you here?”

“Yeah, mom,” his mother, who seemed to be worried about her son who arrived home with a tired look, sat next to him.

“What happened, are you tired?”

“Ah,” Murasakibara tried to think of a good excuse, but he was never a good liar, “I think I have a stomachache.”

“Stomachache? What did you eat?”

“Ice cream.”

“ _Ice cream?_ That’s weird, you _never_ had a stomachache after eating an ice cream. Why did that happen? Oh well, it might be stress. You’re studying hard nowadays. Atsushi, get some rest. I’ll make some chicken soup for you.”

“Okay, mom.”

 

They said it was against the nature’s order. It was just another roundabout way of saying “abnormal.” They said it was a sin to have romantic feelings to a person with same sex. But was it really sin as well, when two lovers in love had romantic and sexual feelings for each other? They said it was, while Murasakibara called it “love.” Wasn’t it natural? When a person loves another, first comes emotional and platonic love, then often comes the physical love. Wasn’t it natural to touch and feel one’s lover? Yet they say no. At least Riko, Kasamatsu and Kiyoshi says no. Then who was Murasakibara? A normal person, or a sinner?

 

What bad deed did he do that made him a sinner? He didn’t look at Kiyoshi with lust-filled gaze. He was just like a protagonist in romance TV shows or movie, who liked spending time with Kiyoshi, blushed when their eyes met, and wanted to have a deeper relationship. All he wanted was to be something more than friends. Apparently, he would be thrown into hellfire for having those feelings, because it is against God’s nature. It’s against the nature that God created for all men of earth, including Murasakibara. No matter how hard he thought about it, it didn’t make sense and only made him miserable.

 

In order to understand himself and them, Murasakibara decided to do an experiment. That was the conclusion he came up with.

 

If they say homosexuality is an external influence due to environment, then the opposite can happen. If he tried enough and influenced by others, he would no longer be gay but straight.

 

 

 

“So, you want me to go out with you for a month?”

 

When Murasakibara asked one of his close girlfriends, Omuro Atsuka (At-chan) in the class, she stared at him with big eyes. Murasakibara only asked her because he was closest to her in the class out of the girls, she wasn’t the pious type, and he remembered her saying something about supporting homosexual rights.

 

“What do you get from dating me for a month?”

“…….”

“Do you have a crush on someone? Is this supposed to trigger jealousy?”

“…….”

“Or did your parents just randomly asked you to bring a girlfriend with you?”

“…….”

“God damn, you gotta tell me the reason when you ask for these kinds of things!”

“What if I tell you it’s kind of private.”

“Then I have to say no. It makes me uncomfortable if I don’t know the reason.”

“Please, just once, please? I really have to check something.”

“So what is the thing that you want to make sure of?”

“At-chan, please?”

“I’ll do it if you tell me why. I can’t just say yes!”

 

Murasakibara had to tell her the truth.

 

“That is one stupid theory, that you _become_ gay,” she said, “I don’t think it’ll ever happen, but okay.”

“Thanks, At-chan,” he said, “do you want some maiubo?”

“No thanks. By the way, that’s what you like, not what I like.”

 

Murasakibara got to go out with Atsuka. When he met with Kiyoshi at the Youth Group again, Kiyoshi asked Murasakibara what happened the other day but Murasakibara simply said he had a stomachache. Kiyoshi said he was glad that Murasakibara was feeling better and smiled at him, but Murasakibara couldn’t return the smile.

 

There wasn’t a huge change in Murasakibara’s life even though he was going out with Atsuka. All he did were getting matching phone cases, holding hands when going home, sending good night text messages; something that “normal” couples would do. Once, he kissed Atsuka under her permission, pressing his lips firmly to hers for about ten seconds. It was indeed his first kiss. He never believed in myths like ‘you hear a bell ringing when you first kiss someone,’ but the kiss was dull and boring than he had anticipated. How was it any different from pressing a part of your body to your friends? Atsuka laughed after seeing Murasakibara’s face, jokingly saying that he should at least pretend that the kiss was good, but Murasakibara couldn’t. Because if he had to choose between kissing Atsuka and staring at Kiyoshi, he would most definitely choose latter.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Heard you’re going out, Murasakibara,” Kiyoshi said, “I thought you would never date anyone. I’m quite surprised.”

“Well, it’s just a ‘date.’”

“What’s with that reaction? Don’t you like her?”

 

I don’t.

 

“I do…” Murasakibara hesitantly said.

“How is it? Tell me! How did you guys meet? Oh, show me her picture, too.”

“We’re in same class. I asked her out.”

“You?”

 

Kiyoshi’s eyes widened and Murasakibara nodded. Their relationship was more like a scientific experiment disguised as a date, but Kiyoshi seemed to believe it. Didn’t really matter, though.

 

“That’s awesome, Murasakibara! I never knew you could be so enthusiastic!”

“Why?”

“You were always so pessimistic about love or date. Pouting when I talk about girlfriends.”

 

Murasakibara frowned. He didn’t remember clearly but if he did, it was because of Kiyoshi, not because that he hated dates. Unlike Murasakibara who didn’t show much interest in the topic, Kiyoshi seemed to be fire up with an uncommon event which unintentionally hurting Murasakibara a bit. He never expected Kiyoshi to be jealous. Everything was expected. But it hurt _so much._

 

“Let’s go to the Starbucks! I’ll buy your drink today. Talk to me more ‘bout your girlfriend.”

 

It felt as if the cracked glass was shattering into pieces and powders the moment Murasakibara saw Kiyoshi’s smile. His head was blank and throat was getting soar from heat. Nothing changed. Kiyoshi Teppei will always be Kiyoshi Teppei, and Murasakibara Atsushi will always be Murasakibara Atsushi. The hypothesis was incorrect. It was the first year of high school when Murasakibara realized that staring at Kiyoshi’s face was what made his heart race, not the half-naked ladies in the magazine that Aomine showed him. That day, Murasakibara hid himself under the blankets and cried silently. And he cried every single night for ten days because it felt like the world was screaming, calling him a “sinner.” It was the secret that Murasakibara will not reveal to anyone. He felt guilty, depressed, and miserable. He tried to restore his mind that was against the nature by making a girlfriend which did not work. Another wave of sadness struck him like the night he found out his sexuality, making Kiyoshi’s face blurry.

 

According to the Catholic theory, Murasakibara was a creature that was not made, and that was not supposed to be made. It was strictly forbidden to love another human being that has same sex, especially when that human being was his best friend. He was not allowed to let it show and let anyone know.

 

“Huh? W-why— sorry, Murasakibara,” Kiyoshi couldn’t hide his flustered face. With that stupid head of his, he would be thinking something like ‘did he have a fight with his girlfriend?’.

 

They said it was a sin to physically contact with a person of same sex romantically and sexually. If Murasakibara touched Kiyoshi right now, he would go to hell and scream until there was no more flesh and bone left to burn. But who cared about the hell, the life after death, when his life now was painful enough.

 

Kiyoshi wiped Murasakibara’s tears away with his warm and big hands. They were so soothing, so calming that it made Murasakibara cry even more. Murasakibara Atsushi was never a patient person. Since he was young, he would often get caught by his mother for taking extra cookies from cookie jar. Even now, Murasakibara couldn’t hold back anymore. He dipped his hands into the cookie jar, reaching for that deep, dark, chocolate chip cookie that he anticipated for. Murasakibara held Kiyoshi’s face and pressed his lips to Kiyoshi's. His trembling fingers slowly wrapped around Kiyoshi’s cheek, hair and nape. 

 

Ah, how wrong Murasakibara was, thinking kiss was nothing more than physical contact. One kiss was sweeter than any dessert than Murasakibara had tasted in his life. He gently licked Kiyoshi's upper lips with his, letting out a high, soft moan. He dipped in one more time for the sweetness, feeling his grip growing stronger and legs weaker from pleasure. Hell, he would even dip his tongue slightly in if Kiyoshi didn't refuse.

 

Did heaven and hell really matter? If Murasakibara couldn't become happy in the world that he was living in due to his sexuality, it was nothing more than hell and if he could love someone he loved, he would be destined to hell but the world that he would be living in would be heaven.

 

 

Kiss with Kiyoshi was heaven and hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to remind anyone who read this, NOT ALL CATHOLICS ARE LIKE THIS. I myself is a Catholic, but I support homosexuals and LGBTQ people. Some Catholics like me openly accept gender identities and sexuality as well. I also think there are great things about Catholicism. However, I wrote this because I thought what I heard and taught by the Catholics around me were absolutely ridiculous and wanted to state what I think. Thank you for reading.


End file.
